


your presence still lingers here

by sakon



Category: Sundome | すんドめ
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: She still lives — somehow.
Relationships: Aiba Hideo/Sahana Kurumi





	your presence still lingers here

The air is warm, and the space outside his area is cold and frozen. It feels like outside, warm, airy, controlled -- and somehow not. Hideo doesn't know how to explain it, and there's no way of putting his feelings into words. 

At night, there's the warm sensation of hands teasing him. Only that, teasing him. They never let him ride the peak and fully experience it. That's okay, though, he's learned to deal. And by deal he means live with it because there's no other options.

There's something cracking within him; broken before, breaking into fractals and splinters, and burying deep into his fingers. They're bleeding. He is. It's a dull buzzing and the mirrors broken. The slivers of light reflect on the shards. Kurumi would say something and send the familiar sensation up his spine, but she isn't there, and he can't see her. An image of her slight form dances through his mind, and her inner voice inside his head reminds him to move. 

Hideo stares down at his hand. There's blood on the floor, a strange stinging, and he ought to wipe it up before it sticks to the grout of the tile. Warm air wraps around his fingers, and he smiles. Kurumi, somehow, is there. 


End file.
